Dallas Alvarez
Rosario Dantae Alvarez, better known as "Dallas", [they/them] is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. They are the successor of Peter Pan from the British fairy tale Peter and Wendy written by J.M. Barrie. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Dallas is attending their Legacy Year of Ever After High and currently rooms with Orion Fayhorn. Not wanting to be part of the Destiny Conflict and also not caring about it, Dallas sides with the Neutrals. While not caring about the Destiny Conflict, Dallas does want to make their family proud, but really doesn't like the idea of succeeding someone else while they could be making their own path. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Born in Barcelona Spain, Dallas was born to Gregorio and Malina Alvarez as their eldest child and son and the older brother (sibling) of Elvira. At the age of ten, Dallas came out as nonbinary and began to use they/them terms. A month short of their 14th birthday, they received their Acceptance letter for Ever After High and notifying them as the successor of Peter Pan, the Boy Who Never Grew Up. At first unsure of it, it took convincing from their parents before they took it. At the same time, Elvira received her Acceptance letter and learned she was chosen as the successor for Mr. Smee, or as she calls, Mrs. Smee. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits *Family is extremely important to Dallas; they are super close to their sister. *TBC TBA Physical Appearance Dallas has a very androgynous appearance. They got their physical looks from their mother, Malina, inheriting her show white hair. They keep their hair, short, in a slanted cut fashion with faded red and orange highlights. They also have sharp blue eyes and a slightly tanned skin tone, both of which they inherited from their mother. Hobbies & Interests Exploring Since they were a child, Dallas has loved to explore and find new places. Though they would love to just go into the forest to explore all day, they cannot. Nature Walks TBA Magic Unfortunately, Dallas does not possess magic but finds the topic very interesting. (TBC) Powers & Abilities Dallas doesn't possess any magical abilities whatsoever; unless you count gaining Fairy/Pixie Dust to fly once they become Peter Pan. But, otherwise, no. Skillset *'Multilingualism:' Dallas is able to speak both Spanish and English. When with Elvira, Dallas speaks more Spanish. Fairy Tale - Peter and Wendy How the Story Goes : Main article: Peter and Wendy How Does Dallas Come Into It? : Dallas was chosen by the Storybook of Legends to become the successor to Peter Pan, as the man "never grew up" and thus had no heir. Opinions on Destiny : Dallas is indifferent about their destiny. They are fine with their destiny but also want something else. They are confused about everything at this time and can't think much of anything else. However, a certain someone might have made them think more about their thought on their destiny. Relationships The relationships will be moved to the Subpage later Family Parents Father - Gregorio Alvarez Mother - Malina Alvarez : TBA Siblings Sister - Elvira Alvarez Friends Orion Fayhorn TBA Roman Goodfellow TBA Mercury Alexiadis TBA AJ Charming TBA Quinn Sp'ades : As a fellow Spanish speaker and nonbinary, Dallas gets along extremely well with Quinn. The two met through Quinn's twin brother, Bravery Sp'ades, who wanted Quinn to meet more friends and whatnot. Bravery did not expect the two to get along so well. Pet Genesis : As a gift, Dallas's parents gifted them with a Phoenix chick. Dallas named it "Genesis", and like its owner Genesis's gender is neutral. Romance CJ Hook TBA Enemies Soren Starkey : Dallas isn't sure but they find Soren glaring at them pretty much every time they meet up with CJ. They find it weird and a bit unnerving. They later learn why Soren always gave him evil eyes; he liked CJ before they did. School Life Class-ics Schedule Period 1: Chemythstry Period 2: Magicology Period 3: Grimmnastics Period 4: Creative Storytelling Period 5: Muse-ic Period 6: Geografairy Dorm Room Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Their full name is Rosario Dantae Alvarez. ** The name Rosario is a Spanish name that can be used both for boys and girls. Either way, it means: "Rosary; refers to devotional prayers honoring the Virgin Mary". ** The name Dantae is a Spanish unisex name. It means "Enduring". ** The name Alvarez is a Spanish surname. It is a patronymic form of the personal name Álvaro. * It is unknown where and when Dallas began to go by Dallas, whenever, they liked it and began to go by it. * Dallas identifies as pansexual. * Dallas was originally born male, but at some point, began to use they/them terms. * Their Mirror Blog name is: @rosairoalvarez despite preferring the name "Dallas". Notes * Dallas is Shadows' second Nonbinary Character. * Dallas's Pinterest Gallery None at the moment~ Category:Work in progress Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Nonbinary Category:Spanish Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Pansexual Category:Peter Pan